


The Legend of L'Manberg

by KPop_Rogue



Series: Zenhelk (Dragon AU) [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Dragons, Eret-centric, Flocks, Gen, Hybrids, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PERSONAS NOT THE ACTUAL PEOPLE, Prophecy, Technically Packs, Yes we make new tags, a little violence, dragons au, maybe more later - Freeform, who uses real names (except Niki's i guess idk)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28075086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KPop_Rogue/pseuds/KPop_Rogue
Summary: A prophecy long ago spoke of a group of bonded pairs of humans and dragons who would save the two worlds from eternal doom and end the long war between humans and dragons.Eret is part of a 12 member flock that would gain an additional member soon before the monthly dragon council meeting. There, he discovers, as well as the rest of the flock, that they are, in fact, the group of bonded pairs meant to save the world from the prophecy from long ago.Will he, his void wyvern partner Nero, and the flock save the world from eternal doom?
Relationships: (It was too long to tag), All Characters Have A Platonic Bond, Eret & Ph1LzA (Video Blogging RPF), Karl & Sapnap & BadBoyHalo & Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Ph1LzA (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Tubbo (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Zenhelk (Dragon AU) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074395
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading!  
> I really wanted to do a dragon mcyt au, so here it is! I hope it's good. The plot is hella cliche but oh well, I think it's fine. The bottom notes have the list of characters, their dragons, the type, and the species of dragon they are. The story also might be confusing since I did it in like a week and kinda forgot what words I used and what I already had said before I wrote the rest of it.  
> Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Introduction to this AU of mine

**Main Characters**

Bad&Muffin, Hybrid, Shadow, Asian Dragon

Eret&Nero(Abyss), Hybrid, Void, Wyvern

Phil&Kisuke, Hybrid, Night, Wyvern

Techno&Peacebringer, Human, War, Dragon

Wilbur&Symphony, Human, Sound, Dragon

Tommy&Bolt, Human, Lightning, Dragon

Tubbo&Bumble, Human, Air, Amphiptere

Niki&Ivory, Human, Light, Wyrm

Fundy&Fungi, Human, Earth, Drake

Dream&Nightmare, Human, Mist, Lindwrum

Sapnap&Fryro, Human, Fire, Dragon

George&Adrift, Human, Water, Serpent

Karl&Uranus, Human, Ice, Dragon

*Fundy is a human who was cursed by a witch to be half fox for a few decades. Witches are a subcategory of humans. There are two main races, Dragons, and Humans. There are also the animals in the world, mythical beings like kitsunes and ghosts, and 

**Hybrids are humans who are compatible with dead dragon's souls. Usually, these humans have the blood of the/a dragon in their system from a near-death situation where they were injected with it. Dragons who have recently passed have an option to pass on or to search for their partner/vessel/host for up to 5 days before they too, move on if they cannot find someone or they will bond with someone. Hybrids have about 3 or 4 forms, depending on their bond with each other; the human, the half-half, the dragon, and the separate dragon. Human is where they are a human since hybrids are looked down upon in human society. The human's mind is the prominent one while the dragon's is in the background Half-half is where there are human features and dragon features as well, like scales, wings, horns, claws, a snout, or a tail, to name a few. Both dragon and human minds are the same in this form. Dragon form is where the human's body disappears and is replaced with the dragon's features. The dragon's mind will be prominent while the human mind will be a mere voice in the back of their head. Separate dragon is where the dragon can achieve a body from its element, (e.g. shadow hybrids can make a body out of shadows) and do not share a mind with their host. They can leave a part of them in their host which keeps them tethered to their host and can be recalled at any time, lets their host still be half-half if that is their preferred form, and also lets them interact with their element (e.g. void hybrids can touch the void, shadow hybrids can melt into shadows).

***Villains will be OC's since I didn't want to make anyone a villain. They will be introduced later, of course.

****There are 15 major types of dragons that have subcategories that can range between 1-5 clans/typings. Life, Death, Shadow, Light, Peace, War, Earth, Fire, Water, Air, Poison, Lightning, Metal, Sound, and Void. 

*****The most look down upon dragons are in order, Death, War, and Void. The humans see these three as the most untrustworthy bastards who will do anything at all to win in the war between humans and dragons. 

**Dragon Stereotypes:**

Fire Types: Usually huge and muscular with red, orange, and yellow scales, sometimes white and blue if their fire is strong/weak enough. They're the model type, being the most populous and popular between humans and bonded. They're egotistical, proud, prideful, and strong usually, and hate to be seen as weak.

Water Types: These are usually blue, green, and purple, but depending on the location, they can also be red, yellow, or orange. They're also usually serpents that live in the water, but some are able to breathe air or are wyverns, dragons, or wyrms. They're calm, kind, and very sly as well as a great friend to have by your side.

Earth Types: These are usually drakes or wyrms, brown, orange, gray, and green to match the colors of the earth. They're also sometimes made of earthly objects, like wood, stone, moss, or animals. Sometimes they also might have small streams in their body. They're stubborn, realistic, and down-to-earth.

Air Types: These are mostly amphipteres with white or yellow coloring and are easily confused with light types and lightning types very often. They're sometimes made of clouds, but those are very rare. Air types have huge wings to carry themselves and their partner through the air like an earth type to the ground. They're carefree, speedy, and like to observe things.

Lightning Types: Lightning types are almost always some shade of yellow, the most common being a bright yellow. Some are also blue and some are red, or black, depending on their lightning. They are capable of summoning thunderstorms when provoked or angered and these thunderstorms are capable of hundreds of thousands of strikes per half hour. They are impulsive, quick to anger, and very emotional.

Poison Types: Poison-types are one of the deadliest, but not the deadliest. These are dragons that can spit out poison or are made of poison, depending on the dragon you meet and their ancestors. They're usually some shade of purple, with cream, pink, brown, and black spotted on them as well. Some are very bright, just like with butterflies, how the brighter ones are usually poisonous. These are temperamental, anti-social, and aggressive.

Metal Types: These are almost always some shade of gray and have a shine to their scales. They are much like their earth type counterparts, being drakes the most. Some metal types are light enough to fly, but they do the best on the ground, where they have access to lots of metal. Decisive, cool, and calm.

Sound Types: These are sometimes confused with the metal dragon, though they are usually much slimmer and swift compared to their metal counterparts. The sound dragons are any color, really, but the most prominent are silver and white, as well as pink and yellow.

Shadow Types: Typically Wyverns with black, dark gray, or dark purple coloring. They are one of the rarer types to bond with and most bond partners are looked down upon due to how quiet they are. They're usually quiet, deceiving, and analytical.

Light Types: Easily confused with Air types, these dragons are usually wyrms capable of flight and blinding those who look into the light they produce, unless it is their partner. They are white, light gray, and yellow in coloring and are sweet, social, and happy viruses.

Peace Types: These dragons are the type of dragons who will stay away from conflict or would get in the middle of them to bring peace to the conflict. They very rarely get into fights and are barely bonded to anyone. They are brown, bronze, orange, and yellow, as well as green, blue, or purple sometimes. Peace dragons do not actually have a specific color most are. They are peace-loving, animal friendly, and welcoming.

War Types: These dragons are various shades of red, orange, brown, and bronze, as well as silver. They are dragons who love the chaos of war and were bred to be basically like canons. They are the best at fighting out of all the dragons and are not afraid of death, as death is a close acquaintance with them. They are emotionless, bloodthirsty, and dangerous.

Void Types: Void types are one of the least known dragons since they don't come out of the void too often. They are also very rarely bonded to a human, chances of being bonded to a void type are the same as being bonded to a life or death type. Some say that they are capable of sucking their enemies into a void or make them become unconscious, they consciousness in a void-like state. They have been said to be shades of purple, gray, white, and black as well as many other colors, though most do not know due to their low numbers in the overworld. They have been said to be judgemental, swift, and sadistic, even more so than war types due to not being able to fight as often as their other counterparts.

Life Types: Life dragons are one of the three rarest dragon types and the least likely to be bonded to a human. There have only been a few known to mankind and they were shown to be able to bring back to life one person they choose before they themself die. They are said to be able to raise a forest of creatures within a day and know every birth of every living creature. They are depicted as white, yellow, orange, or gold, the same as many other dragon types, but haven't been seen for centuries. They have been said to be pitying, powerful, and caring to those they love.

Death Types: Death types are the most looked down upon, even more so than the war and void types. These dragons can and will kill whoever they want to, whether it be because of something they did or just because. They have been known to be omens of death to whoever sees them, so early on when there were more death types, humans would hunt them down for sport and keep their skulls as a trophy to show that they had conquered death themselves. Of course, death was furious at these humans and cursed them to eternal torture, killing them and taking their children's skulls back. Ever since then, they have been aggressive to most humans. They are depicted in two ways, either they are pitch black or they are half skeletal and half dragon. They are said to be ruthless, merciless, and cold-blooded animals who are to be killed on sight.

-Randolf Dragonslayer

(Note: These are now considered false, but most humans still base their opinions on this guide to dragons. Hence they are now called stereotypes, as not all dragons act like how this tells them to be. Do keep these stereotypes in mind when encountering a dragon, but do not believe all are exactly the same as the stereotypes, as some may be different or the complete opposite. -Kaito Ryuuaka)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda forgot to post this here so sorry it isn't a new chapter. The next chapter will be either today or tomorrow, but hopefully before Christmas. I am planning on doing a Christmas short with this fic and maybe some of my others.
> 
> Any questions? Anything I need to add to make this clearer?


	2. Chapter 2

Eret took a deep breath as he tried to calm down from where he sat on Nero’s back between his shoulder blades and wings. Nero was in a mood previously and the only way to calm him was to fly in the air for a bit, doing some weird stunts along the path. Nero’s favorite ones were to do a flip and start dropping down before starting to fly again, jolting Eret from where he sat as Nero got a good laugh out of it.

They were due back to L'Manberg (the castle) soon where they would meet the other “chosen ones." The "chosen ones" in the looser form are the humans that were either bonded to a dragon or were the vessel of a dragon in their flock that they were assigned to. Nero knew this and proceeded to start flying in the direction of the castle again, his massive wings blocking out all sounds besides their mind connection.

“You heard of the new kid?” Nero asked in his head.

“No. Why are you asking me? I thought you were awake at that time we were briefed,” Eret said as he saw the castle nearing closer.

“Nah, I was napping when that meeting happened. I have to get sleep sometime, you know,” snorted Nero as he increased his speed.

“His name is Karl, he’s a human, and he’s bonded to an ice dragon. That’s all I know,” said Eret as Nero landed on the ground in front of the castle.

The castle was a multi-tiered building with lots of balconies for the humans to use their elytra to jump and start gliding with the wind. The top of the castle had a landing and take-off spot for the dragons to use if they couldn’t get to the ground due to where they were in the castle. Each room in the 13 bedroom building was different as you could see from the curtains. Tommy had red blinds, Bad had black with red, Dream had lime curtains, so on and so forth. The castle was built for the humans and dragons to stay in, there being a dragon stable, much like a horse’s, outside for the dragons to sleep in. Of course, some had exceptions, like the hybrids, who could just sleep in their minds.

Karl’s dragon would be placed a little ways away from the others since most dragons are cold-blooded, they’d need the heat to stay warm. If his dragon would stay with them, then most would flock over to Fryro on the cold days and vice versa on the hot days. Most of the dragons were older ones, more experienced and wiser than some of the others. The youngest ones were Bolt and Bumble, their lightning and air dragons. The oldest dragon there that wasn’t a hybrid was Peacebringer, Techno’s war dragon.

Techno’s war dragon, speaking of him, was actually originally a metal dragon. When the previous war dragon leader died, he chose Peacebringer to take his place. Once a leader of an element chose a successor, the successor would then be put through a ritual of sorts to transfer their powers. Then, the new one would get the powers of war and their original element and would lose their title as the old type. Peacebringer was not the leader of the metal dragons, therefore he was able to become the leader of the war dragons. There were 15 dragons in the “Dragon Council,” the council of dragons who would be there to dictate what would happen between dragons, whether it be bondings to humans or murders of other dragons.

You could be bonded to a leader of the type, a dragon in high positions, or just a random dragon. While dragon bondings were rare, as he might’ve said before, dragon bondings to a leader were even rarer. They had 3 people in their flock bonded to a leader, him, Phil, and Techno.

Their world was split between two rivals, the dragons and the humans. The humans lived on the Earth while the dragons lived in the air and in the End.

Dragon bondings with humans were very rare since the two species were honestly, at war with each other. There were many kingdoms of humans, just like the dragons, who would want more chaos and war in their ranks. Some were peaceful, some were neutral, some were chaotic, and some just outright disobeyed their orders to stay away or go attack dragons. It was the way of life, but soon it would change.

Hundreds of years ago, during the worst dragon-human war, the War of Atriklier (At-trick-lee-air), a prophecy was spoken. Many say that it was just a hoax caused by a human and a dragon, but how could that be if non-bonded humans were at war with dragons?

The prophecy was a somewhat long one, spoken by the dragon then by the human, and written down as fast as could be. It went:

Thirteen will gather, their dragons together  
To face off against the evil that will end the world forever  
They will be chosen and shown to everyone  
Since they were chosen before, not just anyone  
Marks will appear, inked onto their hand  
When their last member comes and joins their little band  
The humans and dragons will know during a meeting  
And send them off to their dooms, after greeting  
The dragons, their best friends, and partner till the end  
Will end this battle once and for all, they will not bend  
The illusion with fire and water will defend  
Their castle and home to the very end  
Lightning, ice, and air, all three young and fierce  
Will end their opponents with a deep pierce  
Sound and war will destroy all enemies in sight  
With vigor and no mercy, some in delight  
Shadow, light, and earth will keep their friends alive  
Healing all their wounds after they arrive  
One will fall to the enemy in their sight  
And only one can wake them from their plight  
The two, leading the flock, will bring the fight to the overworld  
And the weyr will send the enemy to the underworld

Many thought that they were the chosen ones, but they were missing one. Then, they were told Karl and his dragon would come to the castle to stay with them. Then, they would have thirteen with them. Many other bonded places also have thirteen, so maybe it wasn’t them? Then again, those with thirteen always appeared at one of the meetings between the dragons and humans once every half year and no marks appeared on anyone. They would soon figure out during the meeting in three days if they were actually the chosen ones from the legends.

“Nero, what form will you be taking when we meet Karl?” Eret asked as he hopped off of Nero’s back and onto the floor. Nero grumbled as his stomach growled, “Probably this form but I don’t know yet. Are we gonna eat before they get here?”

  
h  
“Might as well. Let’s go,” Eret said as the two walked towards the stable.

There was the stable behind the castle and another building, their foodshed that held both the human’s and dragon’s foods in it. Eret opened the door and walked in, heading to his chest and Nero’s, and pulled out a few fish from it. The room was fairly large with two chests on top of each other, enough room to open them though. The humans were on the top while the dragons were on the bottom, and there were signs that assigned each chest to a pair.

Eret threw the fish one by one to Nero who caught them in his jaw and flew out of the shed to eat in the front yard in the sun. Eret chuckled and grabbed himself some mushroom stew, which he brought to the community stove in the castle to warm up. He was finishing the stew when Tommy and Tubbo ran in, panting.

“Hey boys, what are you doing? Running around?” Eret asked as he stood up to wash his bowl.

“Can you give us some food? We were going to go get some but Karl was spotted about 5 minutes away from the castle,” Tubbo said as they took in deep breaths to calm their bodies down. “Sure, one second,” Eret said as they ran out to the shed and grabbed a few pieces of steak from their pile. He ran back and handed them to the two boys who took them graciously. “Thanks, Eret,” Tubbo said as Tommy mumbled a gnarled. “What he said.”

Once they were done eating their steak, Tubbo and Tommy grabbed one of Eret’s arms and started dragging him down the hall. “Let’s go see Karl!” Tubbo said excitedly.

Tubbo was one of the more recent people to join the flock and always liked to meet newcomers. Tommy was just as excited, but even though the usually loud and talkative boy loved to see new people, he was more cautious than Tubbo was.

“Don’t worry boys, I’ll be out soon. Go on ahead of me, I’ll meet you in the front courtyard.”

“See you!” said Tommy as they both ran ahead.

Currently, Eret didn’t have his sunglasses on since he was with the flock and they all got used to his white eyes. Originally, they were brown, but ever since he became Nero’s host, he was able to have the same eyes as Nero. While he technically could have his brown eyes, there were two reasons why he didn’t change them back. One was because he felt it was one of the only things that he felt connected him to Nero, since he didn’t like to show his tail or wings, and two, because he didn’t know how to change them back.

Eret ran to his room on the second floor to grab his sunglasses and cape as well as his crown, before looking at the picture on the wall.

He could already tell people were about to introduce themselves to the new kid, so instead of taking a while and running down the stairs to the doors leading to the front courtyard, Eret opened his window form the third story and yelled, “Incoming!”

Nero naturally reacted to his host jumping off of the window and dropped his fish, flapping his wings, and flying to catch Eret on his back like they do when he’s in the mood for stunts. Eret laughed as he landed on Nero’s back and Nero took the both of them down to the ground again, keeping steady as Eret stood on his feet on his saddle, the only thing keeping him straight up being his hand against Nero’s neck.

When Eret hopped off of Nero’s saddle, Tommy and Tubbo said, “Eret what the heck? When you said you’d meet us we thought you meant by walking, not jumping out the window! That’s a Dream move to do!”

Phil walked up to the group and put his hand on Eret’s shoulder. “You’ve done that before, I presume?” he asked with a small smile on his face.

“Yeah, when Nero’s in a mood we go out flying and he likes to do some weird and risky stunts. Never has hurt me before because he knows what would happen, so I trust him to catch me.”

“‘Kay, as long as you don’t hurt yourselves then we’re all good with this. Wasn’t expecting this since it’s more of Dream’s thing to jump out a window and let Nightmare catch him but hey, we all learn new things.”

“Yeah, true. Let’s introduce ourselves to Karl now, kay?”

“Hi, I’m Karl. I’m a human from a group of four, and my dragon is Uranus, Ura for short. He’s an ice dragon.”

Uranus was a European dragon, white, gray, and blue sprinkled all over his scales. He had ice at the tip of his wings and instead of spikes down his back, he had hair or fur. Whatever it was called. Sometimes when he used his powers snowflakes would appear.

Bad went first. “Hello! I’m BadBoyHalo, Bad for short. I’m a hybrid and my dragon is Muffin, a shadow dragon. Are you by chance from MrBeast’s group of four?”

Muffin was an Asian dragon as people called them, a long slender body with fur and shorter arms and legs. He was all black with red fur and white pupils with black scleras as well as some very dark purple swirls all over his body.

“How’d you know?” Karl asked as he dismounted himself from Uranus’ back.

“Heard of them before and they had a Karl with them. Why’d you left them? I thought they were very nice and kind,” Bad said as he watched Uranus meet with the dragons they had.

“Oh, they’re very nice, I agree with you, but they kinda just disappeared off the face of the Earth. I haven’t heard from them in a long time, and neither has anyone I know or I’ve asked. I think they either died or were taken to the Nether. We’re all bonded to dragons, but I wasn’t with them because I went to go hunt for dinner. The dragon council found Uranus and I and decided to send us to you guys to stay with for a while," said Karl as he explained why he was there without the other three.

"Ah, I'm sorry that happened to you. Maybe we can help you rescue them? I'm Niki by the way, human, and this is Ivory, my light dragon partner."

Ivory was a wyrm, a dragon with no wings and no legs. She was gold and white as well as light gray, and she actually could fly due to some sort of thing that Eret could not explain at all. She was also a good digger.

"Thank you Niki."

She nodded as the duo spoke up. "I'm Tommy, human, and this is Bolt, lightning dragon."

Bolt was a yellow and neon blue dragon with a cream underbelly and was also shorter than the rest. Bolt was the shortest, followed by Bumble and Fungi.

"Tubbo, human, Bumble, Air. You're so cool! Hi, Uranus your name is awesome and so creative! Uranus is a planet made of ice! Oh, that's so cool!"

Bumble was an amphiptere, a dragon with no legs but huge wings. Bumble had yellow and white scales, a common color between the dragons introduced so far.

"Right, right, let's calm down now Tubbo. I'm Dream, human. This is Nightmare, a mist dragon. Weird name, I know but that's his name.”

Nightmare was a dark gray lindwrum, a dragon with two legs and no wings, with an orange underbelly and lime green eyes to match Dream’s signature color.

“George. I’m a human and this is Adrift. He’s a sea serpent but he can breathe air so we’re all good. Water type, obviously.”

As George said before, Adrift was a blue sea serpent that could breathe air but he was the best underwater when it came to combat and other things. Then again, there were a few dragons not allowed to go underwater, like Fryro or Bolt.

“Heyo, I’m Sapnap. It’s nice to meet you. I think we’d be good friends. This is Fryro, another weird name, but it’s his name and he likes it. He’s a fire dragon, so we’d be opposites but we can always work around that!”

Fryro was to be the expected fire dragon. Muscular, red and yellow, and huge, he was the expectation of all fire dragons. Fryro had a few scars from training and a few skirmishes but he was healthy as could be.

“I’m Fundy and this is Fungi, my earth dragon partner. He says hello.”

Fungi was a brown and orange drake with mushrooms growing on his tail. He looked almost like a fox, but not enough to be one.

“Techno, Peacebringer, War.”

Techno stood unamused and silent with his royal cape and crown on, blood from a recent kill still on his pig mask. Peacebringer, contrary to his name, loved war so much. Blood, blood, and death. He was a huge dragon with thick, hard scales in silver, gold, and brown. Peacebringer had a few scars from when he became the leader of the war dragons when he was challenged non-stop by others for his position.

“I’m Wilbur Soot. This is Symphony and she’s a sound dragon”

Symphony was a silver dragon with 4 wings and 6 legs. She was in the average size for a dragon and was unharmed.

Eret’s turn. “Yo, I’m Eret. I’m a hybrid, and this is Nero, my partner in crime!”

Nero had disappeared into Eret’s body while the others were making their introductions, the two yelling at each other in their mindscape, only stopping when Phil shook his shoulder to tell him he was up next. Nero, being the annoying little shit he was, surrounded Eret with black energy before making the black energy leave his body and form into an average-sized wyvern. He was gray and black and purple, as well as some hints of blue and green, with his signature white eyes. Unlike Muffin and Bad, who had black scleras and white pupils, Nero’s eyes glowed white, with no pupils and light emitting from them.

“I’m last, as usual. I’m Phil, and I’m also a hybrid. My partner is Kisuke, and he’s a night dragon.”

Kisuke appeared in a flurry of stars and constellations next to Kisuke. He was a wyvern with pitch-black wyvern with white scales here and there. He also had green eyes and red and yellow markings on him too.

“Welcome to the flock!”

Three days passed as Karl was introduced to the flock and the surrounding areas. Everyone took turns to show him around and get him comfortable. Karl was placed on the third floor with Dream’s little group of him, George, Sapnap, and Bad, as well as Phil, Techno, and Eret. The second floor housed Tubbo and Tommy in two interconnected huge rooms, Wilbur, Niki, and Fundy. Tommy and Tubbo had the master bedrooms in the building, the biggest ones, and their dragons sometimes slept in the same room.

The bottom floor was for the living room and kitchen, as well as the game room and the meeting room. Downstairs was their basement and below that was the training grounds that they used for 1v1 or melee weapons training.

They had two courtyards, one in the front and one in the back. The one in the back was made for archery while the one in the front was for dragons to land/take-off, eat, or play around in when they weren’t out or in the stables.

The stables were located to the left of the castle, the foodshed in between the two structures but leaving enough room for a walkway on the side. The stables had, of course, 13 huge pens and each dragon was assigned one. There were actually two stories to the stables, the bottom had 7 stables with Bumble, Nightmare, Ivory, Symphony, Adrift, Fungi, and Peacebringer, while the top one had 6 with Muffin, Nero, Kisuke, Fryro, Bolt, and the new stable for Uranus.

Before, they didn’t know that Uranus would be there, so he was placed on the top right but since Fryro was at the top, Uranus was moved to the bottom left, replacing Bumble’s stable, who was moved up to where Uranus would've been staying. Nightmare and Ivory were actually thankful to have Uranus there since they somehow liked the cold more than the heat.

Eret was double-checking Nero’s saddles when he heard Phil yell from up above, “Time to leave for the meeting!”

Eret chuckled as he realized that they had to leave and was worried about what would happen. Would they be the special chosen ones? What kinda stuff happened while they weren’t leading their tribe?

Eret jumped onto Nero's saddle and prepared for him to start flying. Nero roared and jumped off the cliff the castle was situated on, flying only when he was near the bottom. Eret laughed as Nero flew higher and higher until he was next to Philza and Techno who were also in the air. The dragon council building was in the middle of the dragon kingdom where it was on a mountain where humans if they dared, would be able to view it if they were the king of a country. The council was a strict one where only the leaders of the 15 clans could talk and be in the room, they would only be accompanied by one dragon/rider they trusted and the rest (if they were in a flock) would stay outside in the courtyards that surrounded the building. Kings were allowed in every once in a while.

Eret, Phil, and Techno were the only ones allowed in since Peacebringer was the War leader and Nero was the Void leader. Phil and Kisuke were Techno’s “advisor” while Eret didn’t have one since most void dragons were, well, in the void and therefore unable to attend most of the time. Nero was already dead, so he was able to mess up his biology to make himself able to breathe.

Niki, George, Fundy, and Dream were on the ground with their dragons while the others were in the sky, all heading towards the council building. There, they would meet the other leaders and their tribes, all there to gossip and to share what had happened in the past few months.

When they arrived, they all split up into their little groups. Karl stayed with Sap, Bad, George, and Dream as they met a few other people like Skeppy, and AntFrost, two people from a different flock. Tommy, Tubbo, Niki, Fundy, and Wilbur met up with some people like Schlatt, Quackity, and Minx. Meanwhile, Phil, Techno, and Eret walked into the building, the doors shutting behind them.

They had to walk through three doors in order to get to the actual meeting room where they each split up. The room was in a circle, with 15 seats available and assigned and 15 more behind them for the people/dragons that would be there. Peacebringer, Nero, and Kisuke each took a seat in a mini form that was available to only the leaders of the tribes and were there in case any humans were present, and to minimize the space that the 15 dragons took up. The three were the last ones there, the others already sitting down with their second-in-command or human (spoiler alert, no one but the three of them had humans).

There were 13 dragons, all of different varieties, sitting on the table in the room. There was Douc the fire wyvern, Marine the water drake, Terro the earth dragon, Rouge the shadow wyvern, Lyrik the light lindwrum, Breeze the wind amphiptere, Jordah the poison dragon, Frioh the life dragon, Zaph the lightning amphiptere, Krikzo the metal dragon, Calrok the sound wyrm, and Treaty the peace lindwrum.

The other three were Nero the void dragon, Peacebringer the war dragon, and-

Kisuke the death dragon.

Phil, Techno, and Eret were the only ones who knew that Kisuke was the death dragon himself. While Kisuke was the death dragon, he actually died but he wanted to look for a partner since he didn't train a new leader. He met Phil when he was on his last allowed day of searching for a host. Phil decided to not tell the others of what his hybrid’s actual type was due to, well, Kisuke himself. Due to the hate of death dragons by humans. He didn't want to risk someone like Tommy telling everyone that Kisuke was a death dragon and pitting the humans after his partner.

“We are now commencing the monthly dragon council meeting. Let us start from me,” started Krikzo, the metal dragon. “We had a few humans try to attack us but they all failed. Nothing else has happened.”

This went on for a while until the speech was at Phil. Everyone looked to Kisuke and Phil as Kisuke said, “Our flock had 12 members but now we have welcomed a new member, making us 13. We have not had anything happen besides our new member, and we hope nothing else will happen for a little bit as he settles in."

Just as Kisuke said that Phil, Techno, and Eret hissed and grabbed their non-dominant hand as a searing pain ran through it. They all knew that their flock was the chosen one.

“Dragons above, we have found the chosen ones from the prophecy!” exclaimed one of the dragons. Eret couldn’t tell who had spoken up since he was bent over in pain. Their dragon partners were also hissing as they felt their mark burn on the scales of their neck and onto the skin. Nero's hissing stopped before Eret's did and he jumped from the table to sit in front of Eret, trying to help him through the pain. "Thanks, buddy," he said as he smiled slightly through the pain,

Outside, all the flock members also felt the burn of the mark searing their skin as Tommy yelled, “The hell is this?”

After the mark stopped burning, Eret looked down at it and saw a dragon’s head and neck inked in Nero’s scale colors with a purple ball in its mouth. He looked at Phil’s and saw the same but with Kisuke’s actual colors, which weren't all that different from his night type form, and a black ball. Techno's was gold, bronze, and somehow pink, probably to match his hair, with a blood-red ball. They looked at each other and ran outside to see the rest of the flock huddled in the middle staring at their markings.

“Hail the chosen ones! They will save our kind from eternal doom!” exclaimed Calrok as he walked out of the building.

One thought ran through all of their minds.

Well, shit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Blood, Death, A little Violence  
> Any TW I forget please do tell me in the comments.

A bond is formed between flight mates when their dragons accept each other. 

(Past)

It only took a few weeks for all their dragons to accept each other before Karl came. Not that Karl ruined anything, in fact, he actually helped the flock become even happier. While they were happy enough already, Karl was another happy virus, just like Tommy and Tubbo.

The flock started off with Phil and Technoblade, the two met each other on SMP Earth, a faction of land where they also met Wilbur and Tommy, but the two didn’t join their flock until later. The two started their little division named AntarcticEmpire, a little army with himself, Techno, and Pete. Techno and Pete had dragon partners, Techno and Peacebringer, and Pete and Voiceover. This was when Phil had met Kisuke, in a dream the night after the little war where he was shot by an airstrike. Techno was so desperate for Phil not to die, he gave him some dragon blood he kept in the ice at the base. Phil was told from stories long ago that dragon blood could heal people from death or from near death, but only if they were compatible. It seemed like Phil was fine when he was given it.

The next night, when Phil was dead asleep or passed out, he was taken to a world of bones and dirt. A patch of dirt was lined with bones on fire, piles of different other bones lined up the sides and created a path, leading him down a long, dark path. At the end of the path was a throne made of bones, with what looked like wither skulls at the top of the throne and a dragon head on each arm. There were human skulls lining the base and a dark crimson cushion on the seat of the throne. Phil looked around before he heard wing beats above his head. A wyvern made of bones on its left and skin and muscle on its right sat down on the throne, wrapping its tail around its paws like a cat would as it stared at Phil, the eyeless gap of the wyvern’s skull staring deep into him.

_ “So, why am I here?” _ Phil started off by asking the wyvern.

The wyvern’s jaw opened and a voice spoke out, **_“Philza Minecraft. I am Kisuke, the leader of the death dragons. I died yesterday and all of the death dragons know, but they will give me 5 days to find a host. I have found you compatible and reliant, watching over you since you were born, as I have with the rest of the humans and dragons under my watch. You seem trustworthy enough to be my host and help me guide and lead the death dragons while I learn how to live with you.”_ **

_ “Ah, so you’re asking me if I’d like to be a hybrid? After all, you do need consent from both parties, yeah?” _

**_“Yes, I am asking that. We do have some rules, of course. I would be able to hear your consciousness and you can hear mine. I would ask for you to take over my spot as the leader until I can create a corporeal form to use to guide my followers, and you would get both my powers and my features, whatever you would like. Do you accept?”_ **

_ “Hmm, if I do accept, you’re saying that I can use powers of death against my enemies?” _ Phil asked Kisuke as the dragon nodded. _ “I can control this at my will, correct? It won’t hurt anyone I love and care for?” _ _  
_

  
**_“Do not worry, young one. I will teach you all the ways of controlling your new power if you do accept my terms.”_ **

_ “Alright, I accept.” _

Phil woke up the next morning to see Techno and Pete staring down at him from above. He snorted and sat up, the two men moving fast enough to not get headbutted by Phil. “What’s up?”

“You were thrashing and talking in your sleep and then your temperature was rising. Are you okay?” Pete said as Techno nodded beside him. Techno was in his Antarctic Empire clothes, his boar skull mask covering his face as if he had just come back from a mission or something. Peacebringer and Voiceover were sitting on their shoulders and staring at him like he was crazy or superior, he didn’t know which one. 

Just then, he heard Kisuke’s voice in his head, **_“The two are looking at you because they can sense me but they do not know it is me. You can tell them that I am your partner now, or you can wait. Maybe even tell them I’m a different type of dragon. It is up to you, you know.”_ **

Phil tried replying back in his head,  _ “Are you sure? You’re a death dragon and not many humans know about you and might start going after you.” _

**_“Yes, that is true I suppose. Alright, you can tell your friend with the sound dragon that I am a night dragon, while you can tell the war dragon that it is I,”_ ** said Kisuke, purring. How dragons purred, Phil didn’t know.

_ “But aren’t you a death dragon? They would be able to tell who you are based on your looks.” _

**_“Death dragons are death dragons. We have half of our skeleton showing and then the other half is our skin and muscle. Now, some dragons, the leader of the death dragons or a powerful one, can take the form of a dragon that had recently passed away. I am a leader, so I can just take the form of a night dragon or some other type that is useful in disguise. If you feel like it, you can tell the others in your flock whenever you would like, since they trust you and each other. The dragons will know, but the humans may be clueless since they might not be able to connect with their dragon.”_ **

_ “Ah, I see. Alright Kisuke, I’l tell Techno, he’s the one with the war dragon, that you’re a death dragon, and then I’ll tell Pete you’re a night dragon. I don’t know if he’s in my flock yet, so we’ll see.” _

“Phil? You still with us?” Pete’s voice rang out in the room. Phil snapped out of his conversation with Kisuke to look at Pete as he smiled. “Sorry, I was having a conversation.”

“Oh?” said Pete with surprise lacing his voice. You’re a hybrid now? Did you bond with a dragon?”

“Yeah, his name is Kisuke and he’s a night dragon, subdivision of like shadow and light,” Kisuke appeared on his shoulder out of a cloud of smoke, his claws digging into his shoulder.

“He’s smart enough to know how to make a separate form already?” asked Techno from where he stood. “I guess so,” responded Phil.

“Okay, this is getting awkward. Pete, see if you can get any more diamonds in the mine for armor in case we get attacked. Techno and I will join you when we have breakfast. I doubt he ate yet,” said Phil as he glared at Techno.

“Righty o’, sir! I’ll see you soon!” said Pete excitedly as he exited the room.

Techno looked at Phil through the holes of his boar skull mask. “There’s something you’re not telling me, hmm?”

Phil laughed as he watched Peacebringer jump off Techno’s shoulder and onto the bed where Kisuke sat. “Of course. You know from Peacebringer?”

Peacebringer made noises at Kisuke, grunting and whining as well as hissing and purring as the two conversated. “Yes, he told me when he sensed a change in the air.”

“Hmm, Kisuke you can change.”

“Change? Does that mean what I think it means?” Techno said as he stepped closer.

Kisuke released his transformation, becoming his skeleton/muscle form again in front of Peacebringer.

“It seems like we’re the most hated right now, hmm?” asked Phil as he watched the two dragons interact even more now.

“Yes. You’re bonded with the leader of the death dragons now. Is that why you told Pete that Kisuke was a night dragon? It is close enough, I suppose.”

“Well, it’s kind of a fun story…”

SMP Earth was a faction of mostly humans with very few dragon bonded. There were a few more known ones, Tommy, Wilbur, Pete, and Techno, and there were a few smaller ones but they weren’t really known all too well. Soon, Wilbur and Tommy met Techno and Phil and the four became known as the Sleepybois. Later on, the government found out and sent them way down south, to an actual antarctic before moving them once again around April to a huge castle with a group of four bonded in there.

The building held Dream, Sapnap, George, and Bad, the first three being called the Dream Team. They had also just arrived, albeit a few days before them. Dream’s dragon, Nightmare, was actually an Illusion dragon as Phil found out when he almost walked right into Nightmare who was acting as Kisuke. Nightmare screeched unlike Kisuke who would hiss if you walked into him, and Phil immediately knew he was looking at an illusion. Phil used the connection he had with Kisuke to summon him to his location, letting Kisuke see his impostor up close. Not-Kisuke backed up slowly before turning around and running on four legs, changing his legs from a wyvern’s to a dragon’s. Kisuke growled and jumped up to Phil’s hat before jumping off and flying off after the tiny dragon.

Then, Tommy found Tubbo on the side of the road when Phil and he were out on a picnic in August, Wilbur, and Techno declining due to the amount of work they were assigned last minute from the government. They took him and Bumble home and he was now part of the family. 

Eret, Niki, and Fundy came around Christmas time, Bad and Phil happy to know they had another hybrid to talk to, and Niki and Fundy were taken a liking to immediately once Wilbur saw them. He and Tommy didn’t really like Eret for some reason, but Eret was fine with it so Phil was as well. Eret told them that they all could use he, or she, or they for their pronouns and they did just that, using whatever Eret was comfortable with hat day before conversing with him.

Then, just a few days ago was Karl appearing and the Dream Team immediately taking a liking to him. They all respected each other just fine, and that’s how the family dynamic was. They were all brothers, though Phil was kind of like the adult within them, considering he was the oldest as well as the one that took stuff seriously compared to the rest.

The dragons all followed Kisuke too, considering he was an incarnate of death and could kill them all if he wanted to, Peacebringer being by his side as sort of second in command, and Nightmare and Nero below him. The other dragons didn’t care too much about the dynamic but it was there in case anything happened, like an attack or an argument, they’d turn to one o those four for guidance (usually Kisuke surprisingly).

Those were the days before the war started again. The war between humans and dragons, but this time, there was a more powerful evil behind it all. Since they were chosen to be the thirteen to defeat the evil, they knew that the evil would then suffice. But little did they know that they would be fighting an evil spirit, but an evil being.

  
  


(Present)

Well, shit.

Eret knew that they were now the chosen thirteen, the thirteen that would end the war and defeat the new evil this time around. The thirteen who may have to sacrifice their lives for the world. They didn’t know if they wanted Tommy and Tubbo in on this, but they were in the legend and if they weren’t going to be apart of the war, something bad might happen.

All the leaders in the room stared at Techno, Phil, and Eret with wide eyes, or as wide as dragon eyes can get. They all suddenly said, “Let us go outside.”

After they all finally exited the building, the other dragons flew over to the outside auditorium and sat in the crowd. Meanwhile, the three were led up to the stage with the other leaders next to them. Kisuke was already transformed back into a night type, and Peacebringer was sitting on Techno’s shoulder while Nero was hidden behind Eret, not liking what was going to happen.

“Dragons here today, we have our chosen ones! The chosen 13 from the prophecy!” Calrok exclaimed once again as he finally had all attention on them. “We are to greet them before sending them back to their castle. Say hello!”

Phil groaned as he thought of greeting everyone, but soon, they did, while the rest of the flock was spared.

  
“Holy hell, that did not look fun at all,” Fundy said to Eret as they finally stepped down the stairs. 

“Hell no it wasn’t,” they replied back in bitterness. “I’m never doing that again. I don’t care, I’m gonna lock myself up in the castle and only leave if we’re fighting.”

Fundy laughed as they met up with Niki and Wilbur. Tommy and Tubbo were talking with Techno and Phil, and the Dream team was all sitting together, chatting. 

“Were going to be following the prophecy, hmm?” Tubbo said as they had dinner that night together. 

“Yeah, and if I know our types well, then I know how we’re going to be a part of the prophecy,” said Techno as he stared at the window, looking like there was something outside.

“Is there something outside, Techno?” George asked as he followed Techno’s gaze.

“That, I do not know.”

Bad sighed and summoned Muffin to him, whispering instructions to search the window where Techno was staring at. Phil and Eret also were telling their partners to go look around the proximity as well. The other dragons were unsettled as two of their leaders disappeared, leaving Peacebringer the bloodthirsty alone to help lead with Nightmare, the two dragons being the most chaotic alone together.

Dinner resumed and it was all peaceful until the sound of something breaking glass was heard from the window Techno was glaring at. A tranquilizer embedded itself in Techno’s neck, making him collapse into the table and pass out due to the drugs. “Shit!” cursed Tommy as he saw his brother at the table.

Dream immediately called out to Nightmare to follow him as he ran outside, Subpoena following behind him and Bad melted into the shadows like his dragon partner to get there faster. Peacebringer was sitting next to Techno, whining and pawing at him before giving up and telling the other dragons to stay with their partners in case anything else would happen. They all sat next to their partners while Eret and Phil were alone.

In their bond with their dragons, they asked, “The hell is out there!?”

Nero responded by saying,  _ “Humans with poison dragons. That might not be tranquilizers in Techno. Tell Niki and Tubbo they should heal him as fast as they can. I’ll be back soon.” _

Eret growled under his breath as he said, “Tubbo! Niki! That’s not tranquilizers, that’s poison from a poison dragon!”

Niki cursed as she and Tubbo lifted Techno, their dragons helping them out. “Tommy, George, stay in the medbay with them. Karl, Fundy, Wilbur, you three are with us. Go get the weapons that you are best with down in the weapons in the basement and meet us here,” said Phil as he watched all the windows in the room. 

  
  
Karl looked at Fundy for instructions as they followed Wilbur down the basement stairs. “Karl, you’re now part of our flock and we haven’t shown you the weaponry, we hoped we didn’t have to outside of training, but here we are,” Wilbur said as they stopped at the bottom of the stairs. Wilbur turned the lights on and an underground training center like a basketball court was placed smack dab in the middle. Wilbur led them to the other side of the room and showed him how to open the weaponry.

“The weaponry is another floor down but it’s kinda harder to access it. First, you need to have the crest of L’Manberg and place it on this panel in the wall and turn it 90 degrees to the left. Then, it should slide open and you have to put in a specific 12 number pin,” Wilbur demonstrated how to do this and soon, a door opened to their left, Wilbur leading them down into the next floor. 

“This floor is surrounded by a few layers of bedrock, so no one should be able to dig in here to get our weapons,” explained Wilbur as they descended the stairs. The room they were greeted with was just as long as the training room, and just as tall. There were 12 cubbies, 6 on each side, and one in the middle. In front of the cubbies were armor stands with enchanted diamond armor, but Karl suspected there was netherite armor too.

“Each cubby is assigned to a person. The one in the middle is Phil’s. To his right, our left, is Techno, mine, Tommy, Tubbo, Niki, and Fundy’s. To his left, our right, is Eret, Dream, Sapnap, George, Bad, and finally yours, Karl. The way to access your weapons is to put your hand against this sensor here and it should open for you,” Wilbur explained as he showed how to open it with his own cubby. Karl nodded and opened his, seeing lots of weapons in the container. 

Karl looked through the weapons and grabbed a bow and a dagger, attaching the dagger to his hip and throwing the arrow quiver over his shoulder while gripping the bow in his right hand. He attached a few potions on his side and hid a few golden apples in his bag. Karl stepped away and the cubby closed up again.

Fundy held nunchucks and a machete with a few other items and armor. Wilbur held a bow and a sword in his grip. “These are enchanted to be based off of your dragon’s powers, so Karl, your arrows, and the dagger are enchanted with freezing on them while Fundy’s would have some sort of earthly enchantment. Mine is that if I hit my blade with some sort of metal, it rings out a loud sound that makes my opponents go deaf for a few seconds. Alright, let’s go up again.”

The three, prepared with weapons, slowly made it up to the bottom floor again as they saw Eret and Phil standing next to each other, their dragons on their shoulder and surrounded by black-ish or purple light, Phil and Eret respectively.

“Holy shit,” Fundy muttered under his breath. Nero squawked and the two turned around to see the three standing, ready for battle.

“Dream already brought the one who poisoned Techno to the medbay. He and Sapnap are… interrogating the man for how he obtained the poison and how to remove it. We also contacted Purpled to bring his partner with him, since they’re poison dragons. They’ll be here soon,” Phil said as he looked at Eret. “We’re going to go out and defend our land. We have a few intruders here. You are allowed to murder them, but we’d prefer if you could mostly immobile them so we can take them in for interrogation.”

“Bad will be here to protect the house while Tommy and George are protecting the three in medbay. We are to meet here once you think you’re done with all the intruders. Ready?” Eret asked.

They all nodded.

“Move out!”

Eret wore his sunglasses to block out the light from showing his location. Nero was at his full size, gliding on the treetops as they searched on the ground. The L’manberg castle was on a large mountain but there was a huge forest around them. Nero reported about 5 people were there besides the one that Dream and Sapnap brought in. Nero led him to one of the men and Eret sneaked up on him before tackling the man to the ground, wrapping a zip tie around the man’s wrist and ankles before turning him around. Nero landed next to Eret, his jaws wide open with a void ball charged in his throat.

Eret took their glasses off, letting his eyes show to the human. “M-Monster!” The man cried as he saw Eret’s pupilless eyes.

“Hmm, I suppose there aren’t any creative insults besides ‘Monster’ anymore, right Nero?” Eret asked his partner who made a noise of agreement. “Tell me, who do you work for?”

“I’m never going to tell you!” The man said as he snarled. He whistled and a dragon appeared next to him. A poison drake cut the zip ties on the man’s ankles and wrists before hissing at Nero who stopped collecting Void energy for the void ball. He hissed back and the man got up, massaging his wrists as he stared at Eret. 

“Ready to die?” he asked.

“Don’t worry, you’re coming with me.”

  
  


Phil and Kisuke were after a man who ran off when he caught sight of them. Phil was trudging at a slow pace while Kisuke was sitting on his shoulder, chirping as they talked. Kisuke was capable of human speech but didn’t really like to talk that way, perferring their telepathic bond.

**_‘Why aren’t you chasing after the man? He’s getting awfully close to the border and he might have a dragon,’_ ** Kisuke asked as they watched the man from Phil’s shoulder. 

_ ‘Don’t worry, Kisuke. We had a friend of ours, Markiplier? He was a mage and he enchanted the castle grounds. People can get in but they cannot leave the grounds of the castle unless one of us gives them permission. It might seem like a stupid idea to let anyone in, but if we have intruders who try to escape by flying off the mountain, the barrier that Mark set up will capture them and leave them stuck where they tried to escape. Unless we give them permission or they know how to disable it, they’re gonna be stuck there awhile.’ _

True to his word, the man they were after was stuck in the barrier with his light dragon partner. The man slightly turned his head to look at Phil pleading, “Please let us go!”

Phil chuckled under his breath, “With pleasure,” he said as Kisuke jumped from his shoulder, shifting to his true size and grabbing the man and his dragon in his claws, not letting them escape.

“Kisuke! Go ahead and head to the castle first! I’ll be there quickly!” Phil said as he heard Kisuke’s roar of approval. Phil smiled and jumped off the cliff.

  
  


Fundy and Karl were traveling together to catch the two together. They were traveling down the river when an arrow barely missed Karl’s head. They turned in the direction of the arrow and saw another arrow being notched. It was let go and Karl and Fundy split up, Fundy turning to block a hit by a sword coming down upon him.

Karl took an arrow and notched it, releasing it back in the direction of where he saw the arrow come from. It missed, as his target ditched its hiding spot but the arrow hit the tree and frosted around 3 or 4 feet in the radius of the center of the arrow.

His target jumped down to the floor, another arrow already flying to hit Karl who grabbed his dagger to block the arrow. He ran towards the man who called his dragon to come down. His dragon was a lightning dragon. Karl assumed those arrows were packed with bolts of lightning. He called Uranus down from where he was in the sky, the two dragons dancing on the side as they attacked each other. The two humans spent a few minutes shooting arrows at one another until the hooded man stepped into a hole and tripped. Karl took advantage of this and held his dagger to the man’s neck.

“Surrender now or I’ll slit your throat,” Karl said as held the man at swordpoint. The man just smiled and impaled himself on Karl’s dagger, dying of bloodloss from his bleeding throat. The dragon, watching, roared in anger at Karl and charged a lightning bolt at Karl. Karl held his breath as he couldn’t move, even if he did, the lightning was likely to hit him. He closed his eyes, fully expecting to be electrocuted before opening them after a few seconds of nothing. He looked up to see Fungi, Fundy’s earth drake standing above him. The lightning had no effect on Fungi and the drake growled as the lightning dragon was distracted by its grief. This gave Uranus the time to freeze the dragon in a foot of ice, ending the battle. 

“Fungi, where’s Fundy?” Karl asked the drake. Fungi growled and led him to Fundy, who was knocked unconscious and bleeding from his head. “You! How dare you!” Karl yelled as he notched an arrow and sent it flying. The other hooded man was distracted standing above Fundy that he let Karl pin him to the tree behind him. The arrow frosted over the man’s chest and onto the other side of the tree. Karl ran up to the man, adding an arrow on either feet, one on the other arm and one next to his neck, leaving the man frozen to the tree. He grabbed Fundy and jumped on Uranus’ back, telling Fungi to watch the man on the tree and to kill him if he tried to escape.

  
  


Wilbur had the easiest time with the intruders. He encountered his target, but instead of fighting him, he easily gave up and willingly walked into the castle with him, his metal dragon behind him.

Dream and Sapnap collected Phil’s and Wilbur’s men, taking them to separate interrogation rooms. Karl came back with Fundy injured and brought him to the medbay.

“Where’s Eret?” Karl asked as the three regrouped at the dining table. While they were gone, Bad had cleaned it up and prepped it for discussion.

“We’ll look for them later, we need to discuss what we know,” Wilbur said as Dream appeared.

“The first guy we took in, the only one we interrogated, he died from a poison pill he broke when he refused to speak. We searched the other two and took their’s, but we don’t know if there’s anything else. Honestly, I doubt it. We learned nothing basically,” Dream said as he sighed behind his mask and slumped in his seat.

“My target killed himself on my dagger and his dragon went ballistic trying to kill me. Fungi protected me though, and we froze the dragon in about a foot of ice all around. Fundy’s target I left pinned to a tree with ice keeping him there and Fungi watching. We need to get back to them,” Karl reported.

“Your first time killing a human?” Phil asked.

“Yeah, it was… Not fun and I’ll probably remember it for the rest of my life.”

“Yeah, that’s true. I still remember my first kill back when I was in the army. Anyways, we can talk later. My target tried to escape but he was caught by the barrier Markiplier and Ethan hooked up when we first started to live here. Hilarious sight,” Phil said as he pushed his hair back after taking his signature bucket hat off.

Just then, Eret walked in, covered in dirt and blood. Their target was limp on Nero’s back and the poison dragon was following Nero after being bloodied up and beaten. “I encountered a man with a poison dragon and we were fighting for a while until the man got cocky and tried to trick me. This blood is all his, not mine. Nero landed a few hits with his power, hence the black on the poison dragon. The man was arrogant enough to tell me how to reverse the poison, though, so I have that. You can tell Purpled he doesn’t have to come anymore. Dream, I’ll leave him to you. I need to go change and clean up.”

The poison dragon was put in a quickly made metal cage that Peacebringer created from when he was a metal dragon. They took a sample of the dragon’s poison for testing before giving the dragons food and water.

Techno was cured of his poison and they went back to collect the fourth man, letting Kisuke transport the lightning dragon to the central. 

The next morning they were all gathered around the table, talking about what happened last night when Phil called them to attention. 

“Last night, we were attacked by 5 intruders, two who have died and three are in the interrogation rooms currently. Dream and Sapnap were able to get some information but not too much. All we know is that they were working for two groups. One was a smaller group in debt of a bigger one, but we only know the smaller one. The bigger one was not and will not be named, but the smaller one is named Deathly Screams.”

Dream spoke up, “Deathly Screams is a smaller group of mercenaries that will work for anyone if paid enough. Their employers are never named, but they are usually very powerful. This group is deadly and their kill rates are about 98% accurate, only a few have survived their attacks. Be prepared and be cautious from now on. We can only trust each other.”

  
  


_ ‘What have we gotten into?’ _ Eret wondered as he heard Nero grumble in agreement in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deathly Screams are not the actual villains I have planned. Um, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I don't really know what to say much. Expect Eyes of the Moon update sometime tomorrow or after Christmas, I still have some parts to edit.  
> Pete did not die, he just was separated from Techno and Phil. They still talk to him and they consider him a good friend still.   
> Any questions? Grammar issues? Do be kind.

**Author's Note:**

> Bad&Muffin, Hybrid, Shadow Asian Dragon  
> Eret&Nero(Abyss), Hybrid, Void, Wyvern  
> Phil&Kisuke, Hybrid, Night(Death) Wyvern  
> Techno&Peacebringer, Human, War(Metal) Dragon  
> Wilbur&Symphony, Human, Sound Dragon  
> Tommy&Bolt, Human, Lightning Dragon  
> Tubbo&Bumble, Human, Air Amphiptere  
> Niki&Ivory, Human, Light Wyrm  
> Fundy&Fungi, Human, Earth Drake  
> Dream&Nightmare, Human, Mist(Illusion) Lindwrum  
> Sapnap&Fryro, Human, Fire Dragon  
> George&Adrift, Human, Water Serpent  
> Karl&Uranus, Human, Ice Dragon
> 
> Any questions? Feel free to ask, albeit do be kind when asking. Rude comments will be deleted on sight.


End file.
